Come to Me, Grim Reaper
by itachi2011
Summary: AU. Her mother is gone and now this strange man keeps appearing when everything goes bad. When they meet face to face, he has a deal that no one could resist. GaaraXSakura


**So I decided to do a quick one shot and try to ease myself back into writing. I don't know why, but it has been difficult lately to write.**

**On other news, I am now on LiveJournal!**

As if her life couldn't get any worse.

Everything that she had worked for was now gone.

The one _person_ that she spent her entire life trying to impress was now gone. And there was nothing that she could do about it. Not a _single_ thing.

The sky was dark and masked with grey, like she had always thought it would be. When was there ever a sunny day when a loved one had moved on? Rain had started to pour over an hour ago when she first glanced at the casket sitting next to where it would soon be six feet under. Her own tears had blurred her eyes for what seemed like hours. She had told herself that she would be strong; promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but how could she not when her own mother had just left her alone.

By herself.

With no one else.

Her best friend had managed to make her mother's funeral and was now holding the black umbrella above her pink locks so the rain wouldn't drench her. Her emerald eyes watched the rain drops race down casket as the priest continued his sermon. "It's going to be alright."

Sakura looked up when she felt her blonde friend lay his hand on her shoulder. She wished that she could believe him. She knew that all he could do now was tell her comfort words. "I don't know why she left me. When I need her the most, she won't be there. I'm truly alone."

The priest finished with a group prayer and then each person was allowed one final goodbye. Sakura was first as she slowly walked up and placed a single white rose on top of the shining black wood. It took all of her will not to throw herself onto it and lose herself. '_Why did you leave me? It wasn't your time to go. You always told me that you would be there to watch me grow up into the beautiful woman that you knew I would be. I promise that I will see you soon, but not too soon because I know you wouldn't want that.'_

Sakura opened her puffy, red eyes and stepped back. Naruto remained silent as he stared at the casket for a few moments before ushering Sakura away. When all of the guests had said their final goodbyes, a few men started to slowly lower the casket into the grave. Sakura watched as tears began to fall once again. People started to file out as the men began covering the grave. Sakura sniffed as she glanced passed her mother's grave and noticed a man watching from afar. His flaming red hair made him quite noticeable, but how come she never saw him before? "Come on, Sakura, let's get you home."

Sakura glanced at her friend before looking back for the man, but he was gone as if he had just vanished in thin air. But she didn't look back as she left.

A few days later...

Sakura buttoned her jacket and then walked outside. The sun had started to peek out from the clouds. She hadn't seen the sun since the day before her mother had passed away. Since that day, her life was not the same. She had tried to keep up with her job as well as her school work, but she knew that she had fell behind in both. Just the other day, her work had sent her home early because of the lack work she was doing.

She walked down the sidewalk trying to avoid the puddles the previous days had left behind. How she hated the feeling of wet socks and shoes. Sakura stopped and looked for the street sign indicating the road her local grocery store was located on. Biting her lip, she looked both ways before starting to cross the street. When she was half way across the road was when she heard the screeching of tires. Her frightened eyes watched as the car flew around the corner and sped towards her. Sakura quickly ran across the road just as the car flew by, spraying water from a puddle. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The furious pink-haired girl flicked her arms trying to dry herself off. Sakura huffed before glancing across the road. She felt herself freeze when her eyes landed on a man staring at her. His red hair made it obvious that it was the man from her mother's funeral. She shook her head before continuing down the sidewalk. "He must be from this town. Nothing to get suspicious over."

"You should stop talking to yourself. People might start to think you're crazy."

Sakura froze at the sound of the voice. She quickly spun around and came face to face with the red headed man. "I'm sorry, but do we know each other?"

"More than you know. I have recently met your mother and I am truly sorry for you loss."

Sakura eyed the man suspiciously. "Oh, well, when did you meet my mother?"

"Only a few days ago when she started to become quite ill."

Sakura felt her stomach drop. "W-What?"

"You did not know that your mother was ill? I am truly sorry."

"No, it's quite alright. I just ... didn't know. I'm shocked, I guess you could say. I wish should would've told me."

"People do tend to hide a lot from the people they care most about."

Sakura looked into the man's eyes. "I just ... I wish I could've told her how much I loved her and thank her for what she's done."

Sakura could feel the air around her change. It almost felt dark and uninviting. "How far are you willing to go, just to tell your mother goodbye?"

"What do you mean? Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Gaara. My other name is not important right now. Listen to me, Sakura, I can take you to your mother for a price."

"What price?"

"One life for one that has moved on." Sakura looked at the man. She couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling the man gave off. "I'll give you one hour. Until then, choose wisely. You'll know where to find me."

Sakura looked around to see if this was all a dream. How could this man be able to take her to her mother? And for a price of another? Sakura shook her head before looking back to where the man was, only to see that he was long gone. '_One hour_', she thought. _'That's more than enough time to go to the store.'_

Upon entering the store, she glanced at the newspaper rack that sat in front. she picked up a copy and looked at the front page. 'Man Found Dead in Alley' was the title, but what caught her attention was the picture. People were crowded around the ambulance as paramedics were loading a stretcher on board. In the crowd was the unmistakable form of the red headed man. Sakura dropped the newspaper as her hand began to shake. Something strange was going on and it had to do with that man. 'You'll know where to find me.' She couldn't wait an entire hour, she needed to find out what was going on right now.

Sakura knew where the man would be from the start. When she entered the graveyard she could see him from the entrance. "Have you made your decision?"

"I want to know who do you think you are?"

"I already told you my name and I believe it's time that you told me one. Tell me, did you choose someone who have never heard of? Or did you pick someone who you have hated for your entire life?"

"Neither."

"Hn, I see. Shall we do this, or is this a no-go?"

Sakura stared at the man. "I don't know who you are, but I am giving you the person who I am most disappointed in."

"And who might this be?"

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears. 'Me."

Gaara closed his eyes. "I understand, but a promise is a promise." Gaara held out his hand. "I will take you to your mother."

Sakura closed her eyes as she took hold of the man's hand. When she opened her eyes, Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was all just a trick. She knew that it was impossible to see her mother again. "Sakura?"

A smile formed on her features when she heard that voice. She knew who it had belonged to. "Mom?"

Sakura turned to see her mother standing there with confusion written all over her face. "I know what you're thinking, but we only have a few minutes." Sakura ran up and hugged her mom. "I miss you so much. I wish you would've told me that you were sick."

"Nothing would have changed, Sakura. You would not have been able to help me. I didn't tell you so that you wouldn't worry."

"I wanted to tell you thank you for everything. I just wish you could have stayed longer."

"So do I, Sakura."

"It's time to go, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl turned to see Gaara standing behind her. She gave her mom one final glance before turning to Gaara. "Where are we going?"

Gaara looked her in the eye. "I am no angel, Sakura."

A sad smiled was etched on her face. "Then come to me, Grim Reaper, and take me away."


End file.
